Caught in the Crossfire
by Frost-Phoenix1
Summary: When Sam and Dean's relationship is put to a long distance challenge will both of them keep up to the challenge or will there be a few... complications? Or will the mysterious character Castiel put dampers on things such as trust? AU Highschool Fic. Wincest, Destiel and hints of Sastiel. Rated M for smut later and hints of depression and suicidal thoughts and cutting.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a wincestiel. Don't like, simple, don't read. I don't need people judging my work. I put a lot of effort into it. This is an AU highschool fic. Though its a wincestiel, neither Dean or Sam are related. Dean is a troubled kid in school, works hard and tries to do good in school but doesn't get much but his mom yelling at him. Sam is a rather, "Im doing this for my family" kind of person, he works hard to try and get everyone happy and is okay in school besides the few times skipping and a few bad grades. Castiel is the person who dropped out and figured, "Why the hell not I'll just get my GED." Well now you know what to expect. Enjoy._

_Chapter One: What Will Happen Will Happen in Due Time_

Hell. Things seemed to going to hell recently. Dean just found out that Sam's grandma was homophobic and a royal bitch. Sam and Dean had been in a relationship for a while now and things were, well to say the least. Bumpy. Sam's grandma had, had it up too much when Sam was having an internal crisis. A mental break down. Going over things that he wish he'd never done and things he wished he could just do over. All of which ended up around Dean. His Dean, he loved him but was it his love that was causing al of this to happen? Should I break up with him? These thoughts plagued his mind as he walked with Dean to their secret hideaway blind spot in the school security. They didn't get too far when they were stopped and Sam was escorted from Dean by the security office. So now he sat in the principal's office, crying and hating on himself. Saying things he knew he probably shouldn't have said in the first place. One of which being the phrase. "I wish I could just die. Hell my grandma would be pleased Im gone. Everyone would. I know how to do it too. Hang man's noose. Pills. Cutting." They didn't take it very lightly and had Sam taken to the hospital after he explained what was going on with Dean. Kissing him goodbye he walked with the police officers and got into the ambulance.

~4 hours later~

Dean had promptly agreed with Sam to pick him up from the hospital and they were now driving towards Sam's house. Dean's mom talking away in the front. The two boys didn't care as Dean held onto Sam's hand. Whispering to him that everything would be okay. Reassuring him that nothing bad would happen. Sam believed him and by the time they reached Sam's house he smiled. "See you tomorrow Dean." He said before walking away. Hearing Dean's mom drive away. Little did he know there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Or the next day in where he was staying. He would be ripped away from his boyfriend and away from his friends...

So now he sat, miles upon miles away from everyone and everything he held dear. Dean had agreed to a long distance relationship and everything. Things seemed to have been going good for him, well atleast that's what he thought. One Sunday at work Sam had received a message from Dean saying that they should just be friends. That Dean was dealing with too much to handle a relationship. Sam didn't take it very well. Coiling inwards in self loathing and desires to just die came to mind almost every five minutes. Sam wasn't his normal self anymore. He started collecting blades again and started to skip school again. His grade in math dropped incredibly and his motive. Well he didn't have a motive anymore. It was as if he was walking behind a glass wall. There but not completely. The thoughts and memories of their conversations about everything plagued his mind. Especially the ones about this Castiel character. The guy that unfortunely didn't know of Sam and Dean's relationship. The man Dean cheated on him with three times.. Sam didn't want to believe it all. Didn't want to believe that he had lost Sam. Closing his eyes he sighed and fought back tears as he glanced at his blade once more.

"No... I cant." He whispered as he stood up and walked around his house. The one thing that made him smile and wish to live. It was out of his life. Well not completely. Dean had agreed to be friends with Sam and all that. Sam was grateful, he truly was. He just wished that maybe, if he hadn't screwed up where he was. That him and Dean would be hanging out right now, talking, laughing, kissing. Being together still. These thoughts hurt the most as he grabbed his phone and texted 'hi' to Dean. No response.. why did he think he would? After all Sam wasn't Dean's little "Sammy" anymore. To him it was just, "Oh my friend Sam" now. He wasn't sure to laugh or to cry at this knowledge. The knowledge that him and Dean were no longer _Sam and Dean_ but now just friends.

A few more weeks went by since they broke up and Sam found it easier to conceal his emotions from everyone. Found it easier to cry when he was alone and knew no one would try and contact him. He now had a shower plan made up so that if the urge to cut arose. No one would see his cuts. After all who would see them if he washed his hair in the sink? No one, well he guessed that was the point. For no one to see. But he knew one thing for sure now. He had become whatthis Castiel guy has become. A friend that occasionally fucks. But for Sam it was only in the use of the phone, sexting. At least it was something and that Dean was more open with him now. But here came the hard part. Dean was heading to Castiel's house for the weekend. And Sam knew what _that _meant. They were going to fuck...

Like this chapter? Review it then. Will be working on chapter two so hold on my sweets! :D


End file.
